


A family tradition -Sherlock's side-

by blackcrystaly



Series: Holmes traditions [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha! Sherlock, Alpha!Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, No mpreg, Omega!John, Omega!Lestrade, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcrystaly/pseuds/blackcrystaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He put the mystery of the omega in heat aside for a moment and walked with firm steps to the Detective Inspector. Sherlock realized that the closer he got the stronger the scent became. Finally he was right at the source: his flat mate had kept a big secret from him, it seemed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A family tradition -Sherlock's side-

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to write alpha!Sherlock-Omega!John for a while now, this is my first attempt, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> This story has been betaed by Leah_Ester who is a miracle worker, all my thanks to her!
> 
> Finally, I decide to make this stories into a series since it's basically in the same A/O/B universe as "A lust tale" but you don't need to read that one to understand this story

Sherlock’s eyes shone darkly. His instinct told him there was an omega nearby who was close to his heat cycle. Locating him was going to be even more entertaining than the murder his brother’s mate had called him to solve. _A two_ , he thought with contempt.

The brunette looked around the scene. There was the silver haired Detective Inspector, Donovan, Anderson, several utterly unimportant and unknown police officers and John. He disregarded the Sergeant since she was an alpha and seemed to be as interested as he was in locating the origin of the scent. He could tell that Gregory wasn’t the one emitting it. Moreover, the man couldn’t produce such a tempting scent given the fact that he was claimed and by a close relative of his. Sherlock's eyes then fell on the forensic expert and for a moment he was worried, but it was obvious that such a sweet scent couldn’t be coming from such a boring and idiotic man. Besides, if that was the case Donovan would be all over the brunette as she had done so before, much to the forensic expert’s nice beta wife’s chagrin. There were only other two possibilities, either it was one of the unknown yarders or… it was John.

The good doctor firmly stood aside, waiting to be called for. He was calmly talking with Lestrade and the grey eyed one seemed to be trying to coax him into something by the way he was gesturing. For some reason, the interaction between both men bothered him to no end. The only one who should be making John do things that could be inconvenient or bothersome was him!

He left the mystery of the omega in heat aside for a moment and walked with firm steps to the Detective Inspector. Sherlock realized that the closer he got the stronger the scent became. Finally he was right at the source: it seemed his flat mate had kept a big secret from him.

“Really, Lestrade, a stabbing by a jealous ex-boyfriend was the best you could come up with?” The younger Holmes protested while his eyes studied the former army doctor. He didn’t seem uncomfortable at being almost in heat in such a public place. He really did loved danger. John fixed his green orbs on him, trying to assess if he had realized his status and present situation. It was obvious he thought Sherlock had deleted the intricacies of biology.

His brother’s mate was trying to convince the doctor to go to a secure shelter for the time being, away from the predator he was living with. Greg had gone so far as to offer his house. Mycroft would no doubt protect him, would possibly even be tempted to help John through his heat. Gregory not only would allow it but participate. Of course, he couldn’t let that happen. John deserved better.

He took the former army doctor by the wrist and pulled him violently against his body.

“Don’t even think about it, Lestrade. He is mine to take care of. You and Mycroft keep your lusty hands off,” he hissed.

John looked at him surprised, but didn’t make a single gesture to reject Sherlock’s treatment of him.

“Sherlock…” Gregory began to say but his ringing mobile interrupted him.

Without another word the younger Holmes began to move them out of the crime scene. He had seen a black car around somewhere and he knew it was one of Mycroft’s. As always his older brother was taking care of him, he thought with a subtle smile on his lips. Sherlock could see some alphas beginning to notice John’s state and he was getting ready to fight them off. But luckily, there was no need to since a couple of secret service guys seemed to be taking care of the situation allowing him and his omega a safe retreat into the vehicle.

“You really love danger, coming to a crime scene while entering your heat!” Sherlock reproached the man while trapping him against the seats, his eyes dark and dangerous.

John gave him a sidelong glance.

“I thought I had more time… I haven’t had a heat for the last ten years,” the doctor confessed. “I guess I miscalculated.”

Sherlock groaned and took the thin lips in a heated, claiming kiss.

“You shouldn’t have left Baker Street! What if I hadn’t called you out of the clinic? Would you have let any of those idiots take care of you?” Sherlock questioned once the contact was broken.

“Of course not!” the man answered, indignant, his look fixed on the brunette. “I would have used an emergency suppressant!”

“Those things are concentrated poison, John! Four out of every ten omegas have adverse reactions to them and die!” Sherlock said in a heated tone. John shouldn’t be allowed to be so tempting that he forgot himself and the cold and uncaring character it had been so hard to construct.

“I wouldn’t let just anyone take me, Sherlock,” John answered simply. “I prefer the risk of using the suppressants.”

The younger Holmes smiled and kissed the other again slower, taking time to memorize every little space of that sweet place that would be his from now on. He was going to claim John but not only to help him through his heat. Sherlock had built John a room in his MindPalace since they had first met and it was becoming bigger each year. It was becoming so large it was threatening to merge with every other room in there and he finally decided to stop fighting the inevitable.

Sooner than they would have liked a soft knock on the window let them know they had arrived at their destination. The Consulting Detective could tell they weren’t back at Baker Street since the ride would have been longer and they should have made a couple of left turns instead of right ones. He suspected where they were and while he wasn’t really happy about it, it was tradition.

“Let’s go, John,” Sherlock said simply and opened the door.

The doctor followed as always, his steps less sure than they usually were, but his leg wasn’t acting up in the least.

Mycroft was waiting for them in the entry way, composed as always, his ever present umbrella used as a cane.

“Sherlock, dear, the room is ready for you both,” he informed his younger brother, while moving out of the way after having studied them for a moment.

“Good,” the other said simply, marching his omega upstairs.

 

John was beginning to feel the fire burning inside. His mind couldn’t concentrate on anything except for Sherlock’s closeness. He hadn’t expected his first heat after several years to be so strong, considering his age and his traumatic experiences during the war. It was a known fact that stress tended to diminish an omega’s desire and willingness to mate.

He had allowed this cycle to come because his doctor told him he was getting dangerously close to a point where suppressors could cause permanent damage to his system, which he could tell after seeing his test results. But he hadn’t been expecting any of the actions that followed.

Most importantly, he didn’t think his flat mate would ever act like the alpha he was no matter how hard he hoped.

During the last few days John had taken out and thoroughly cleaned his old toys. He’d been ready to take care of his heat by himself. That morning he had thought he would go to the clinic, come back to Baker Street and finally get it over with. But Lestrade had called Sherlock and now they were… some place that smelled like the Holmes. Both of them… The doctor whimpered.

 

Sherlock heard his mate cry and rushed them to the bedroom. It was a huge room with old fashion decor. It was known as the “mating suite” by the Holmes family and thought of with great respect. Be it an alpha or an omega, a Holmes could only use the room once with his or her mate. Mycroft had brought Lestrade here several years ago and Mummy had been the one waiting at the door to approve the chosen mate of the family Alpha.

He guided the doctor to the king sized bed while taking off his sweater and shirt with quick, dexterous hands.

“Sherlock…” John whispered, sounding needy to his own ears.

“Hush now, John, I’ll take care of you…” the younger one promised while his hands caressed the still firm muscles of the other’s chest and abdomen.

“Have you ever…?” He dared to ask a moment after the brunette pushed him on the bed.

“Of course I have,” Sherlock reassured with an edgy, dangerous smile. His brother would pay—again—for his “virgin” remark during the Adler affair. “I’ve never claimed anyone though and certainly not in here.”

He didn’t expect for John to understand the meaning of the suite they were in, but he saw the man nod and he looked less worried now. _Sweet, beautiful, trusting John._

Sherlock’s own body was reacting strongly to his mate finally entering full heat, so he climbed on the bed and unbuttoned the man’s trousers before straddling him.

“Next time, John, when you’re close to your heat I’ll put one of your toys inside you to help open you up. I’ll tie you to my bed and play with your body as if it was my violin,” he promised the man, and he could tell how much the idea excited the blond. The blond’s hard on pressed insistently against Sherlock’s body, and he could tell by the increasing scent that John was producing the soft lubrication that would ease their joining and the taking of his knot.

“Sherlock… I want to… to… touch you,” the shorter man breathed, not daring to since he didn’t know his alpha yet. John was naturally submissive when it came to sexual encounters. Sure, he could play the other part, there was a reason he had been called “three continent’s Watson” but he always had enjoyed it best when his partner took control in the bedroom.

“Go ahead, my beautiful,” Sherlock said with a smile, bringing John’s hands to his clothed body.

The man took to the task of undressing him with haste while the younger Holmes moved to kiss the other man’s perspired skin, memorizing his omega’s scent and effectively imprinting him while he licked the still tanned skin.

“You are so perfect, John,” Sherlock praised while he helped to removed the lingering clothing from his mate’s body.

“Am not…” the doctor whispered, self-deprecating, knowing only too well his short-comings.

The brunette moved back to the other’s face, and looked at the feverish green eyes.

“ _I’m not prone to lying about what I see, John_ ,” Holmes said with a harsh and serious voice, making the other shiver subtly. “So I think you should believe me when I say… _you_ …” he said giving a soft peck on the other’s lips to soften his earlier words, “ _are_ …” another kiss, “ _perfect_ ”.

“Sherlock…” the blond whispered but didn’t say another word. Instead he simply offered his neck for the other to bite.

The gesture was too much for the Consulting Detective’s self control. It was the ultimate sign of trust and submission from an omega, because it meant the alpha could mark or kill the other with minimum effort. In older times, when things were a lot more wild murdering an omega which the alpha had been forced to marry or take was not strange at all.

He closed his teeth on the tempting skin which was broken with some effort and John howled in a mix of pain and ecstasy. Both men come at once, their emotions running high and their bodies needing the release, Sherlock was still in his pants while John’s seed tainted his stomach.

The younger Holmes let go slowly, before coming back to kiss his newly marked mate’s lips. Meanwhile, he used his hands to make short work of the rest of his clothes, needing to be inside of his omega, to claim him completely. Once he did, there would no be chance of another alpha trying to poach John. He knew there would be no interruptions since Mycroft would be diligently guarding the door and fending off any possible adversary for John’s heat and body. That was the reason this particular tradition was created after all and right then and there Sherlock finally understood how strong the instinct was to make sure the mating couple wouldn’t be endangered. In the past, one of the good things about belonging to an old and well respected English family was that they could have a safe place for this meaningful act. Of course, it would be pretty strange for anyone to really breach into the Holmes Honeymoon manor much less get to them, but he still felt better knowing that the family Alpha was taking care of things outside their room.

 

Once Sherlock was naked, he let a finger brush his mate’s entrance softly; trying to make sure he was wet enough so that the insertion of the digit would not cause undue pain. John gave a loud moan and tried to force the other to go quicker. His body was on fire and he could only beg for the brunette’s cock and knot in half broken pleas.

“Hush, John, I’ll knot you soon enough… I’ll be claiming you for the whole of your heat and every one hereafter for the rest of your life…” he promised hotly, it taking a supreme effort not to go full throttle and just take his mate. Instead he inserted another finger into the plaint body under his, stimulating the muscle to relax and dilate for him.

“Sherlock, I need… it! My body is… burning up!” John begged again.

“What is it that you need, beautiful?” he asked with a dark smile.

The blond blushed at the man’s request. “Your… your knot… I need it… please?”

“Soon, my dear,” Sherlock promised.

Thankfully, Watson was producing a healthy amount of natural lube. It wasn’t unheard of for middle-aged omegas to start producing less of the substance and he had been worried for a second. Though he was pretty sure there should be a tube of artificial lubrication somewhere close, since Mycroft would have thought of that as well.

Once Sherlock was satisfied with the stretching he finally let go and sheathed himself in the man’s body in one powerful thrust.

John yelled at the sudden invasion, his pupils dilating even further.

“You are so tight, my beautiful,” the brunette said hotly, though he wasn’t surprised considering his powers of deduction.

“Sherlock… you are… huge,” the blond whispered with a half smile. Maybe he should have tried to prepare himself prior to his heat… He had almost forgotten how alpha cock would feel and he wasn’t even knotted yet!

“You say the sweetest things… When was the last time you took an alpha cock?” he asked, more jealous of anyone who had seen his mate like this than curious.

“A long… long time ago... Sherlock… long before you…” John answered softly. “Please, move goddamit!”

The younger Holmes smiled; he loved how vocal the blond was proving to be in bed. He moved once more to bite down on John’s neck before sliding to his chest. The pink, erected nipples looked delicious and begged for his attention, so he took them, one at a time into his mouth.

Watson’s hand closed over Sherlock’s nape trying to keep him there, sucking on his nubs. He had to file this away for later exploration, the Detective decided. He could feel that his knot was beginning to swell inside his lover.

“You’re growing…!” the former soldier whimpered

“As always, John, you have a talent for…” he whispered while his hands travelled to take the other’s cock, “stating the obvious.”

“Sherlock…”

“I’m going to come inside of you soon, beautiful…” he promised in the other’s ear. “And then I’ll do it again and again… I’ll coat your insides with my seed and essence…”

John hugged the brunette’s back, lost in the lust and wanting nothing more than for Holmes to make good on his word.

“Sher…” He tried to call for his mate, but a particularly long and accurate thrust made him moan loudly. The bastard was hitting his sweet spot mercilessly.

“John…” The Detective whispered… Soon he would orgasm again, this time in his lover’s body.

Sherlock’s coming launched Watson’s own release, helped by the younger’s expert fingers.

A little while later, both men rested still entangled together, Holmes still knotting him firmly. It would be some time before he could pull out and John suspected they had still at least another round to go. But now the blond could at least think again. He felt comfortable in his body; the fire had receded leaving behind a content, well claimed omega.

“You are full of surprises, Sherlock,” the blond commented with a sore throat.

The alpha, still in the protective state that came with securing an omega frowned and looked around. They needed water!

A couple of bottles were waiting for them on the bedside table. The fact that he didn’t notice them the moment they entered the bedroom nor immediately after he recovered from his orgasm was a testimony of how lost he had been in his desire to possess the other and how strongly he had fallen for John. Not even The Woman had been this alluring to him.

He took the water and offered it to his mate first, while he smelled the man’s pulse point right besides the earlobe. He smiled, satisfied at finding that the man’s scent had changed to that of a mated omega mixed with his own. It was akin and yet very different from that of Lestrade. It meant that John had accepted his mark and claim.

“Try to rest, John… We still have a while to go…” he warned the man.

“You’ll be the death of me!” He half protested, but his smile showed he was not worried or talking seriously.

“Of course not, my beautiful…” Sherlock spoke softly, his nose caressing the side of his lover’s neck. “I’ll be taking good care of you…”

“More like the other way around…” John countered, knowing only too well that his Holmes would revert to his normal self once the mating frenzy was over. This part of his character wouldn’t appear until their next shared heat. He would still have to make sure the younger man ate, and try to coax him into sleeping for a little while, though maybe now he would be able to at least get him into the bed easier… Sherlock would still leave him behind while he headed into peril as if he couldn’t defend himself or protect his alpha. Still, Watson knew that the other wouldn’t try to change who he was, and always provide danger and adventures.

They had changed their relationship status and yet it would remain the same. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson-Holmes… It was just perfect.

 END

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged and very appreciated. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to A.C. Doyle and BBC Network, the story however is mine


End file.
